Venom
com "Venom Boa", "Venom Serpent" e "Venom Snake".]] "'Venom'" (ヴェノム ''Venomu) é um arquétipo que consiste de duas categorias distintas de monstros; Répteis de TERRA (exceto "Venom Serpent") usados por Thelonious Viper no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! GX e introduzido em Tactical Evolution, e monstros Dragão de TREVAS usado por Yuri, Zarc e Yuya Sakaki no anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''que são primeiramente do sub-arquétipo "Starving Venom" (exceto "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon"). Os monstros Réptil e seus cards de suporte relacionados podem combar bem com outros arquétipos Réptil, tais como "Alien", "Reptilianne" e "Worm". Os monstros Réptil focam na distribuição de Marcadores de Peçonha através de "Venom Swamp", enquanto seus monstros mais fortes (que não são tecnicamente uma parte do arquétipo, mas relacionado a ele) ganham ATK para cada monstro Réptil no Cemitério. "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" concede uma condição de vitória alternativa através de seus Marcadores de Hiper Peçonha. Estilo de jogo O Deck se foca em diminuir o ATK dos monstros do oponente com "Venom Swamp" e em Invocar "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" ou "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes". Uma vez que o ATK de ambos os cards são dependentes do número de Répteis no seu Cemitério, cards como "Foolish Burial" e "Snake Rain" são importantes neste Deck. Além disso, não existem muitos monstros "Venom", então um híbrido com outros Decks é inevitável. "Venom Swamp" é capaz de enfraquecer rapidamente e eventualmente destruir qualquer monstro que não for "Venom". Além disso, mesmo se "Venom Swamp" não estiver no campo, "Venom Burn" pode causar um dano sério aos Pontos de Vida de um duelista. '''Fraquezas' * O Deck depende de "Venom Swamp" para os Marcadores de Peçonha terem algum efeito sobre os monstros, então se "Venom Swamp" for destruído, os Marcadores de Peçonha serão quase inúteis. Esta situação ruim pode ser evitada por "Spell Reclamation". * Invocar "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes" é difícil, já que você precisa Invocá-la com "Rise of the Snake Deity", significando que "Seven Tools of the Bandit" ou "Wiretap" podem parar a Invocação. * A principal fraqueza do Deck "Venom" são os baixos pontos de ATK da maioria dos monstros "Venom". Isto significa que seu oponente pode facilmente Invocar apenas um monstro para destruir seu monstro "Venom". Devido a isso, cards como "Ambush Fangs" e "Negate Attack" são essenciais para esse Deck. * Outra fraqueza deste Deck é "Zombie World". Este card faz o ATK de "Vennominaga" se tornar 0, e quando ela for destruída em batalha não terá monstros do Tipo Réptil no Cemitério para banir no intuito de Invocá-la por Invocação-Especial novamente. * O Deck depende de "Venom Swamp", então "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" irá acabar com este Deck. * Uma vez que o Deck depende dos monstros do Tipo Réptil serem enviados para o Cemitério, ele é mais vulnerável quando estratégias de banir são usadas, como "Dimensional Fissure". * Decks "Venom" correm o risco de perder os PV muito cedo, Decks are at risk of losing LP early, já que os únicos métodos confiáveis para Invocar "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" rapidamente do Deck envolvem sofrer dano (seja através de "Damage = Reptile" ou de "Damage Condenser"). Cards recomendados Deck Oficial Deck de Réptil Oficial Referências # https://ygorganization.com/obelisk-force-reptile-type-deck/ Categoria:Arquétipos